


Will my God be kind at least?

by Ampithere



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithere/pseuds/Ampithere
Summary: Red Viper, one of the best spies on the planet is only really known by a handful of people, including Albert Wesker. Will she be able to please him, or will she disappoint her God to much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are the reader's thinking voice. I may add some more tags as I learn how to use the site. Also, I hope you enjoy!

     “Sir, I’m in possession of the sample.”

     Hunk murmured a response as you began to leave the area. This mission had been quite annoying. Umbrella were very demanding of you. You had just come back from Italy, fighting some Umbrella workers who had left and wanted to sell out the company. They thought they were safe in Europe. How funny. Now you were doing corporate espionage. You had to steal what was left of an experiment that was stolen from Umbrella in the first place. However, the experiment was destroyed somehow. Seems like they didn’t know what they had, or pumped it full of something they shouldn’t have, given its state when you burned it. You collected as much as you could beforehand and destroyed their data. You couldn’t have that going around.

     “Red Viper, how long until you return to base?” That was a voice you were extremely happy to hear. He didn’t usually bother you during missions, and if he did there must be a bigger reason for it than you were guessing. Albert Wesker was your ‘Handler’ and was one (if not the only one) who was aware of your existence. You had met him when you were young. You were an orphan, your parents dying from…unexplained circumstances. No one has told you exactly what happened to them, but at this point it doesn’t really matter to you. He was the only person you really cared about. He was your ‘father’, and even a God in your eyes. He was the only thing worth anything in the world, and you would do anything to help him accomplish his goals. Of course, he knew this. And he used you because of this, but it didn’t bother you. Anything to help him was what made you happy. And he kept you around because you were useful.

     “Heading back now. All that was left was skin and blood, I collected as much as I could before they caught me.”

    _‘The idiots had no idea what they were doing.’_ You heard Hunk yell something over the mike as they found him.

     “Hopefully this has what you need.” You said. You jumped over a beam that was in your way. Unfortunately, you might have gotten caught, as a bullet whizzed past your head.

     “Crap.” _‘If I get shot, he’s going to be super disappointed in me. Of all the days he could have decided to watch a mission.’_

     “No one can know of your existence. Go and clean up the mess you made Red Viper.” You heard Wesker growl over the ear piece, and you were suddenly disappointed with yourself. You made him disappointed with you. With a renewed vigor to make him happy, you began to lead the guards on a goose chase through the stark white hallways.

     “Yes sir!” You grunted. The last thing you needed was for the guards to find out you had a communication device on you. That would disappoint him even more than he already was! And you weren’t going to do that! 

     They began to split up to catch you at a fork in the incoming hallway, if the schematics you memorized were to be believed. As you rounded the corner, a guard put his gun up to your face, assuming that you would stop. You smirked and did a back flip as your legs wrapped around his neck, and twisted, hearing a sharp snap. You twisted down into a roll and got back up, and kept running down the hall, seeing four people running at you, and five coming up behind you. All of them had machine guns, and you only had your arms.

     “Hands behind your back! You’re going to meet the boss!” One of them yelled.

     “Umbrella wants this man dead. **I want** this man dead. Have fun dear.” Wesker’s bored voice turned into a purr as the line went dead. You smirked. That man was as good as gone if that’s what he wanted.

    _‘This should be fun….'_


	2. Chapter 2

     Right when you were about to enter the room with their boss, Hunk and his team began firing at the men who captured you, letting you make a break for it. You ran into the control room. The man just started to laugh.

      “They sent a little girl to kill me? How cute! And here I was afraid of the mighty Umbre-“ You ran up and kicked him in the throat.

      “Just shut up and die already. I don’t have time for your bull shit.” You went to go for a kill shot around his neck, when you saw him pick up a gun that dropped. As he was about to fire it, you began running towards him, weaving back and forth in no recognizable pattern, so that he wouldn’t be able to shoot you. When he finally thought he had you in aim, you jumped in the air and kicked the gun out of his hand. You then ran over and grabbed it, thankful that you had decided on gloves for your outfit.         

      “Please don’t kill me! I’ll tell them whatever they want! Please don’t do it!” he began begging for his life. You shot him. And to make sure he was dead, you put six rounds in his chest and two in his head.

      “Hunk, did you finish with outside?”

      “Affirmative. Do what you came to do and hurry up and leave. My unit is gone.”

      “Yes sir.” You began copying the data that was needed for the experiment, and then did the rest of the job given to you by _Him_. Deleting data on their systems, and for good luck blew up their server room.

  _'Easy peasy. Hopefully **He’s** happy with me now!'_

* * *

 

      Your mother was screaming. You didn’t understand what she was yelling about, but she said that they were being betrayed. Your father was trying to hold back tears, while you were crying silently. You had been on your way to get ice cream, since it had gotten quite warm in the house since the air unit broke. But as you were driving, black cars suddenly surrounded you. They guided you to where you were now. A sterile white room with no furniture. It was almost blinding, but your parents had given you sunglasses earlier, so it didn’t bother you to much.

      “Listen, (Y/N), don’t worry honey. They won’t hurt you. I promise.” Your father said. _'He was always the strong one in the family.'_

      “But daddy, they wouldn’t hurt us. That would be wrong!” You sniffled, and your father smiled, and that made you smile back. If he was smiling, everything was going to be OK.

     “You’re too good for this world baby. I lo-“ that’s when they broke in. Your father stood up in front of you, pushing you behind him.

     “Wesker, what are you planning with a little girl? She’s not infected with anything.” Birkin was confused at the sudden interest his partner was eyeing the family with. He knew the parents were getting tested on, the progenitor virus was coming along quite nicely, and he couldn’t wait to see what else could happen with it. So, that only left the girl. Wesker had personally put in an order in not to have her tested, which Birkin was thankful for this once. While he was prepared to do anything for his research, children were a slightly different story. While he wasn’t opposed to using them, they weren’t something that he would test on, since they would most likely die to quickly to get data on. ' _That’s why, that’s the only reason.'_

      “Its none of your concern. She’ll be a useful asset in the future.”

      “So, a long-term investment then? Hopefully that’ll be a good thing for you.” Now Birkin was curious what exactly he was doing. But he wasn’t going to tell Wesker no. It very rarely ended well for anyone.

      The men in black ran into the room, guns up and ready to fire. Your Mother began to scream as two of them pointed their guns at her, and two more grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. They came after you Father next. As two more guards prepared to do the same to your father, he kicked one the guards in his dick, and the guard collapsed. He went to hit the other one, but a but of a rifle hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out. Then one of the guards began to walk towards you. You began to move slowly. There was a man once who met you and your parents who taught you how to keep yourself safe. Just keep them thinking your complying, and don’t talk to strangers, that sort of thing. So, you began to follow what he had told you. The only thing you didn’t do yet is scream, because you knew it wouldn’t help you. As he began to come towards you, he raised the rifle of his gun up to knock you out, like he had done to your father, then _He_ came in the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everybody! This is my first fanfiction, and of course I am going big with it! Any help with how I write or the story would be appreciated. Also, Leon won't be showing up for a while unfortunately, so if that's what you wanted to see, I am warning ya now. Thanks y'all!


End file.
